


The End of the Story

by waltzmatildah



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1864, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>I just saw innocence spinning around, spinning around . Should I step in and blow it all down, blow it all away?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Story

She’s got her hands hooked casually around his hips. She could press back, she thinks; snap his pelvis for something to do. His eyes are wide; unblinking and bright. Too bright.

She wants to laugh in his face but she won’t.

At least, not yet.

 

 

[Damon likes to pretend he has already made her his wife. That they sleep alone and in a house that he built for them himself, stone by stone by chiselled stone.]

 

 

He is more skilled as a lover than his brother, she notes. And the liquor he steals from his father’s cellar gives the taste of him a sharp twist as the thick slide of his blood coats the back of her throat.

_Delicious._

Her fingertips dance across the bumps of his ribcage. His too-eager heartbeat, just beneath the surface; tantalising.

 

 

[Damon imagines children. Plural. Boys, brothers like he and Stefan, then a girl, younger than the other two. They’ll name her Josephine and he’ll hold her high above his head, feather-light, and spin.

Lose himself in the echo of her child’s laugh.]

 

 

If she is careful, if she drains no more than just enough to make him drowsy, she can slip away into the shadows as he sleeps, sated.

She can tug her nightdress back into place and erase his blood from her lips with her tongue.

She can run her fingers roughly through her hair and then she can giggle coyly as Stefan seeks to make a mess of it all over again.


End file.
